Who Wants to Be a Millionaire' ANIME STYLE
by Miroku-ish
Summary: Will someone win a million double-dollars? With Ryoko as the hostess, this is for sure one screwed-up gameshow!


*DISCLAIMER- I do not own ANY of these anime shows. I wish I did, but hey, a person can dream. ;)  
  
Anime Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?  
  
Ryoko: "Hello, and welcome to 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?' Anime-style, starring me, the beautiful space demon, Ryoko!!" *huggles Tenchi plushie*  
  
Ryo-ohki: *on Ryoko's shoulder* "Nyao!!"  
  
Ryoko: *laughs* "Anyways, lets meet our contestants for this game!! Let's see if anyone can win a million double-dollars! Contestant numero uno is Inuyasha, the pathetic HALF-demon!!" *laughs*  
  
Audience: *claps/cheers loudly, fan girls shout, and one person yells out an insult to counter Ryoko's own insult*  
  
Inuyasha: *grr* "Shut up. I would be full if I could only get my hands on that jewel-"  
  
Ryoko: "Yes, but you don't have it yet, do you? Plus, I'm way more powerful than you; with my energy beams and all." ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: "One more word and I'll unsheathe Tetsuaiga and slice your head off!!!"  
  
Ryoko: *eep!* "No violence is allowed in here by the contestants. Otherwise, you'll be removed from the premises by Ayeka's guardians and be disqualified." ^^  
  
Inuyasha: "I'd be able to handle the guards easily!! But, I suppose I don't want to be disqualified. I just don't know why I'm on this damned game show anyways. It's so stupid."  
  
Ryoko: "Yes, so folks, player number two is Yami Bakura, all the way from the Millennium Ring!!"  
  
Ryo-ohki: "Nyao!!"  
  
Audience: *a few claps, boos, and a few fan girls shout out wildly*  
  
Yami Bakura: "No one boos at me! NOBODY!!! *traps all the booing people in Duel Monsters cards*  
  
Ryoko: *sweatdrop* "I would ask you to please release those innocent audience members IMMEDIATELY."  
  
Yami Bakura: *interrupts* ".do you want to be trapped too.?"  
  
Ryoko: "Ehhh.no. Never mind, then. Eheheheh.anyways, here's Kotori from X!!"  
  
Audience: *few people clap*  
  
Kotori: "The future has not been determined yet, $%*#*@% bakas."  
  
*random person throws a tomato at Kotori*  
  
Kotori: "$%&#!! You ruined my PERFECTLY white dress!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Yami Bakura: *laugh*  
  
Ryo-ohki: *tilts head to side*  
  
Random Person: *sweatdrop* *runs out*  
  
Kotori: "Hmph." *sits on a random audience member, mumbling about Fuma, her mother, Kamui, and her distant relative's pet toad.* o.0  
  
Random Audience Member: ???  
  
Ryoko: "Yes. And, since Tenchi couldn't come-" *sniffle* "I let Ryo-ohki be a contestant. So.Ryo-ohki is number four!!"  
  
Ryo-ohki: "Nyao! Nyao!" *jumps into a seat and nibbles on a carrot* ^^  
  
Audience: *clap and cheer* *a few awww!'s are heard*  
  
Ryoko: *mumbles to herself* "Hopefully Ryo-ohki will find out a way to answer questions, since she can only speak in 'Ryo-ohki Language'." --;;  
  
Ryo-ohki: *blinks, nibbling on carrot* o0  
  
Ryoko: "Participant number five is Naraku!"  
  
Audience: *boos*  
  
Naraku: *jumps out of his chair and prances around the stage, scattering flowers from a basket everywhere*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Naraku: *giggle* X3 *places a diaper on his head*  
  
Inuyasha: "What happened to him? He's supposed to be evil!"  
  
Ryoko: *takes out a slip of paper and reads it* "It looks like he has had a nervous breakdown after losing Kagura to Kanna."  
  
Kagura and Kanna: *in the audience*  
  
Kagura: "Do you think we should run?"  
  
Kanna: *nods*  
  
*holding hands, they run out*  
  
Inuyasha: "I knew he was just a damned idiot."  
  
Naraku: ^_________^  
  
Ryoko: "And, our next contestant is-"  
  
*a loud crash is heard and Barney the Dinosaur enters the room*  
  
Barney: "I wanna be your friend!!!" ^______________^  
  
Ryoko: "SECURITY!!!"  
  
Barney: *runs around stupidly*  
  
Audience: *sweatdrop*  
  
*security grabs Barney and burns him at the stake*  
  
Dilandau: *randomly runs out towards the stake and begins to worship it* "Burnnnn, buuurrrrrrnnnn, MOERO! MOERO!!!"  
  
Ryoko: *sigh of relief* "Anyways, our sixth contestant is Seto Kaiba, the stuck-up owner of Kaiba Corp."  
  
Audience: *clap*  
  
Seto: "Who are you calling stuck-up? I am the greatest duelist in the entire world, and you cannot comment me in that manner! You are all WEAKLINGS!" *laughs manically*  
  
Ryoko: "Well, if you think I'm a weakling-" *shoots an energy-ball at Seto*  
  
Seto: "Agggghhhhhh!!!!" *falls unconscious*  
  
Ryoko: "Whoops, he's unconscious."  
  
Audience: *Kaiba-lovers shout out angrily*  
  
Ryoko: "Sorry!" ^^;;  
  
Seto: *mumbles, but still unconscious* "Noah, I'll get you for this-"  
  
*Seto is brought to a room and treated for*  
  
Ryoko: "While we wait for Kaiba's consciousness, let's introduce the last player."  
  
Audience: "Yeah!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I AM getting bored."  
  
Naraku: *giggles* *jumps around on a pogo stick*  
  
Ryoko: "It's-" *reads off a slip of paper* "Edward Wong Hau Peplu Tivrusky 4th!!"  
  
Edward: *grins* "YAY!! Ed is Ed!!!" *jumps around happily*  
  
Ryoko: "Umm, let's start the game! Players, please sit in your seats at this time!!" ^^  
  
*Kotori angrily walks over to her chair and sits*  
  
*Naraku keeps on prancing around like a moron*  
  
*Ed energetically leaps into her chair*  
  
Ryoko: "-that includes you, Naraku." --;;  
  
Naraku: *pouts, but sits in his chair, counting how many jewel shards he has with his fingers*  
  
Ryoko: "Let's begin with the fastest finger question! Are you ready?"  
  
*Ed, Naraku, Ryo-ohki, and the audience cheer*  
  
Ryoko: "Ok, then. Let's go! Put these shows in order from stupid to stupidest. Barney, Teletubbies, Clifford, The Wiggles, Blue's Clues, and one I can't remember. GO!"  
  
*answering in progress*  
  
Who will win? Will that lucky person be able to will a million double- dollars? Will Naraku EVER become evil again?! AND will Kotori get a new dress?!?! STAY TUNED!!! Please R/R!!! ^_^ Thank-you SOOOOO much!!! Cya NEXT TIME!!! ^____^ 


End file.
